


The Small Town Cop and the TV Chef

by Sugarmouse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Implied Age Difference, M/M, Pre-Slash, celebrity!Hannibal, cop!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarmouse/pseuds/Sugarmouse
Summary: My gift for hcnnibal!Will is a small town cop who keeps catching the same new resident speeding.





	1. The Repeat Offender

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [rainyday321](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyday321/pseuds/rainyday321) for the pre-read <3

It’s quiet this time of night, the roads so deserted. Will blows into his hands and starts the engine, to let the heater run for a bit. He sighs and while he _likes_ Wolf Trap, enjoys the quiet ease of small town living, he sometimes still misses the excitement, the thrill of danger.

He considers moving the car further up the road, if only to have something to occupy his mind for a bit, to change the dark view from this set of trees to a slightly different set. On this road just outside of town, there’s not much happening, especially so late at night. Will looks at the clock on his dash once more, but it’s only ticked by another minute.

He’s about to put the car in gear when he pauses, hearing the quiet far off rumble of an engine and he freezes in place, waiting. He hears it, getting closer and louder and whatever car it is is powerful and moving fast. Finally, _something_ to do, something to get a little passionate about. Will can’t stand people speeding, especially on these smaller roads.

The car comes into view, tiny bright speck in Will’s wing mirror and he waits for it to get closer. He glances with the moment it passes down at his radar gun and turns the ignition, flicking on the siren and tossing the gun down on the passenger seat.

Despite the danger it would put other innocent road users and who knows how much wildlife in, Will almost hopes for a merry chase but the sleek black car pulls over right away and Will is forced out of his car into the cold evening air. He takes a breath before walking up to the driver’s window.

The face at the window is not at all what Will expected, but then, what did he expect? Assholes driving luxury sports cars too damn fast is not exactly a common occurrence in little Wolf Trap. Will scratches his chin and the man smiles pleasantly at him, waiting for him to speak rather than launching into a thousand excuses like they usually do. It makes a nice change of pace and Will can’t help but be a little suspicious.

Do you know how fast you were going?” Will asks, trotting out the old cliche.

The man chuckles softly. It's an oddly pleasant sound, deep and warm sounding against the coldness of the air and Will finds himself pausing just a bit too long before asking for the man’s licence and registration.

He hands it over without much fuss and Will is bemused to note his unusual name. “Your parents must have really hated you,” Will says out loud without even realising that he said it until he hears that chuckle again. “Sorry,” Will says quietly, focusing harder on the documents in his hands rather than looking up at the man’s face.

”It's an old family name,” Hannibal says. “It’s been quite some time since anyone asked about it.”

Will shrugs and starts writing up the ticket. “I know the road is quiet but there are deer in these woods not to mention other drivers.” He looks up and sees the corner’s of Hannibal’s mouth turn up in a slight smile.

”Concerned for my safety? I assure you, I didn’t realise I was moving quite so fast.” Will rolls his eyes at that one and while he wonders why some guy with an out of state licence and a weird name is doing in Wolf Trap, he doesn’t want to start a conversation. He passes Hannibal’s documents back to him. He pauses, looking at the ticket, reviewing all the details before tearing the top sheet off and handing it over.

”Just don’t let me catch you speeding again, people have died on this road because of that kind of recklessness.” The smile drops from Hannibal’s face and he nods.

”Of course officer….” He leans across slightly, peering at Will’s badge in the dim light and Will could easily have just let him make out “Graham” and leave it at that but he sighs and tilts his head.

”It’s Will.”

”Thank you Will, I do so enjoy this small town charm and friendliness, can’t quite find it anywhere else.”

Will turns away, trying not to be so obvious in his disdain but he waits for Hannibal to roll up his window and turn on the engine of his car and it’s a loud growling purr. Will thinks if he ever drove something so nice and powerful, perhaps he too might even be tempted to speed along these quiet roads, even if he’s seen the evidence of danger first hand.

He watches the black car roll off, at a reasonable speed, and he returns to his car for the rest of his no doubt boring and quiet shift.

~~~~~

Will is really starting to think that Jack hates him. Well, Jack doesn’t seem to be particularly fond of anyone other than his wife but he seems to also have a bit of a problem with Will.

Will hates traffic duty, hates sitting out at the usual black spots, the roads that wind near the edges of town, that lead out to the properties further out where the trees are tall and at night, there’s little light. He knows that everyone had to take this kind of thing when they first started, that eventually he won’t be the “rookie” any more and someone else will land themselves with this particular assignment. He also knows there’s been a number of accidents over the years, _fatal_ accidents and he’s even seen first hand what happens when someone decides that it would be okay to drive drunk.

He sighs and remembers when he first wanted to be a cop how he thought he’d be breaking the vicious cycle, being a _good_ person in a world with so much bad. And while stopping some dumb teenager from getting themselves killed is surely a _good_ act, it’s not exactly thrilling or exciting.

The rumble in the distance is dimly familiar and it takes a moment for Will to make the connection. “Motherfucker,” he mumbles under his breath and he rests his fingers on the key in the ignition and waits for the sleek black car to come into view.

Hannibal pulls over quickly, no chase, no need to make it difficult. When Will goes up to the window he expects some contrived apologetic look but Hannibal just smiles warmly at him. Will can’t help but note the way Hannibal’s eyes crinkle just a little when he smiles. He’s an unusual looking man.

”I thought you agreed not to speed in this town,” says Will wearily and Hannibal’s smile drops.

”Of course, I apologise, I did not realise my speed.”

”And next time? When you lose control? When it gets colder and there’s ice on the road or a driver coming the other way?”

”I agree, this is unforgivable.”

Will starts writing up the ticket. “Look I get it, you drive a nice car, maybe a fine, even if it’s a couple hundred doesn’t mean much to you, but this is a nice small town, and I want to keep the residents here safe.”

Hannibal nods, looking very serious and Will is pretty sure he’s just acting along, trying to appease Will. Will rolls his eyes and finishes writing the ticket. The impulse from their last meeting strikes up again, especially now that he knows this man is not simply passing through. “What brings you to Wolf Trap?

”Oh, I’m here for work.”

Will tears off the ticket. “Well you know what I do, what is it that you do Mr. Lecter?”

”It’s Hannibal, please.” He smiles and Will finds the corner of his own mouth twitch in subconscious response. “I cook.”

”You cook and it brought you out here?”

”Well, I would suggest you Google me but then, I wonder if you own a computer….” Will isn’t sure if Hannibal means it as a joke or not.

”Next you’re going to ask if I know who you are to get out of this ticket,” Will says, handing it over.

”I wouldn’t dream of it,” says Hannibal and he winks and despite how unusual he seems, his accent that Will can’t place, his unusual face, the way he seems to throw Will off just a little bit, Will can’t help but smile at the man.

”Don’t let me catch you again.”

”But then we wouldn’t get to see each other.”

Will sighs, rolls his eyes, plays it off as a joke because what else can he possibly do this late at night. He heads back to sit in his car and watches Hannibal drive off and tries to remember all the properties in that direction, tries to figure where on earth Hannibal could be heading. He wonders if he’s staying with someone down there, maybe cooking for them? But none of it makes much sense.

~~~~~

”You promised you wouldn’t do this again,” Will says, sounding weary to his own ears.

”I apologise, I have no excuse.”

”Really? I mean, there’s no reason I keep catching you right here? You’re not even being very smart to keep getting caught.”

”Maybe I like getting to see you.” Will rolls his eyes and starts writing out the ticket. He can practically do it from memory now.

”So tell me, where are you heading then? Why such a rush?”

”I’m renting a house, I’m heading back there after a long day.”

”A long day of cooking,” states Will, with a small snort. He tears the ticket from the pad and holds it out.

”I do a bit more than cook,” says Hannibal, with that smile that seems to light up his face and Will bites his lip and frowns. “Even so, you should let me cook for you someday.”

”You’re still getting the ticket,” says Will with a sigh, thrusting it out a little more forcefully. Hannibal takes it from his fingers.

”Of course Will, I wouldn’t dream of trying to sweet talk you out of giving it to me.” He turns to put it down on the passenger seat and Will doesn’t turn to walk back to his car but he lingers, waiting for Hannibal to turn back.

”I really don’t want to catch you again, it’s not funny, or dumb, people have died on this road.” Hannibal’s face drops and he nods soberly.

”Of course Will, perhaps I’ll arrange for a driver, rather than give in to my own desire to get home quickly after a long day.”

”Long day of cooking,” says Will, pursing his lips and then Hannibal laughs and his whole face, his whole demeanour suddenly feels so wonderfully warm.

”I assure you, attend one of my dinner parties and you’ll understand.”

”Good evening, watch your speed,” says Will, turning to head back to his car.

”No, I really mean it, come to my dinner party, I’ve invited a few locals.” Will pauses and turns back, eyebrows raised. Hannibal smiles. “I really mean it Will,” Hannibal says, reaching across to the glovebox and coming back with a business card. “Here’s my rental address. Friday evening at seven, dinner and drinks, it promises to be quite an evening.”

”You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been to a dinner party, especially never been invited to one by someone I pulled over for speeding. Three times, might I add.” Will holds up three fingers, to make his point just a little more firmly.

”I’ll see you on Friday, hopefully not before, I promise to keep my speed under control, Will.”

Will stands frozen, staring in shock as Hannibal starts the engine and drives off and Will looks down at the business card in his hand.

”Hannibal Lecter, _Home with Hannibal in Wolf Trap, Virginia_ ,” murmurs Will to himself as he reads the card. He thinks he knows the address, one of the larger residences that’s been sitting vacant for several months. He rolls his eyes, wondering exactly what it is that his repeat speeder likes to cook.


	2. The Man on TV

Beverly and Brian are gossiping about something. Will can hear them and just hopes it’s nothing he’s involved with. He tries to focus on paperwork and is bemused to note that Hannibal was his only repeat ticket this month.

”What do you think, Will?” calls Beverly and Will looks up, looking sheepishly at having missed whatever it is they’re talking to him about. Beverly notices the confusion on his face but she just sighs and moves to his desk, leaning her hip against it. “We’re wondering how the boss got an invite to _Hannibal Lecter_ ’s place for dinner, you heard right?”

Will blinks at her, brain not quite processing before he finally opens his mouth. “Jack knows Hannibal too?”

”Uh ‘too’?” asks Brian, moving closer and Will suddenly feels a little uncomfortable sitting his chair with the two of them standing over him. “You a fan?”

”Fan? As in, celebrity?” Will shrugs. “Who is he?”

Beverly laughs and folds her arms. She looks at him, a little fondly perhaps, or maybe it’s pity. “He’s the one thing that everyone has been talking about for the last few weeks and you somehow haven’t heard?” She shakes her head. “You’ve at least _heard_ of his show right? The stupid ‘lifestyle’ shit, where he shows you recipes that no sane person is ever going to actually cook?” She tilts her head and Will realises his mouth is hanging open. He snaps it shut.

”Yeah dude, each season is in a different part of the country and he’s filming in our own little Wolf Trap,” Brian chips in. “God knows why he’d bother coming _here_ but whatever, it’s a bit exciting and the boss got an invite to a dinner party.”

”On Friday,” says Will quietly.

”So you did hear,” says Brian, rolling his eyes. “What’s your theory? I’m going with buttering up the locals with any kind of power so him and his crew can do whatever the hell they want.”

”Uh, sure, maybe,” says Will, absently, suddenly very sure that he needs to get to a computer and google a certain man with an unusual name who cooks for a living, just not quite how Will pictured it. “How popular is his show?” asks Will absently.

”Oh I don’t know,” says Bev. “I mean I’ve seen an episode or two, suppose most have but I don’t know anyone who could put up with that level of pretentiousness….”

”Oh no, my mom loves his show, has a huge crush on him,” says Brian with a shrug. “It’s weird, cos he’s kinda funny looking but I guess it’s the whole European thing.”

”I don’t know, he’s kind of handsome, right Will?” asks Beverly.

”Um yeah Bev, he is.”

Beverly smirks triumphantly at Brian. “See? You just have shitty taste.”

”Will?” asks Bev, noticing that Will is packing up and heading to the door. “What’s up with you?”

”Nothing” Will calls over his shoulder but of course it’s a lie, thoughts racing and a feeling of embarrassment growing in the pit of his stomach. How the hell could he not know who Hannibal is if he’s really as famous as Brian and Beverly are implying? How the hell did he get invited to some stupid fancy dinner party?

~~~~~

Will had debated not going, had even convinced himself he wouldn’t a handful of times and yet he finds himself making his way to the address on Hannibal’s card and finding a number of cars parked out front.

He recognises Hannibal’s black Bentley and straightens his tie, feeling very underdressed despite wearing his nicest clothes. He knocks on the door and for a moment wonders if Hannibal would have a butler or servants or something. He almost laughs with relief when Hannibal himself opens the door, or would if seeing the man standing, dressed in the most ridiculous suit that Will has ever seen in his life hadn’t knocked him off course just enough to take any thoughts from his head.

”Will, so glad you could join us.” Hannibal steps aside, gesturing for Will to enter. “The last of us has arrived,” announces Hannibal, leading Will into a room with several couches and lamps and shelves of books and all sorts of art around the place. The whole place is so ridiculous, so over the top and Will is so distracted by the _place_ he forgets to greet the _people_.

Jack and Bella are standing right there, Jack with his usual stern expression and Will recognises faces but not names of the people in the room.

Perhaps Hannibal recognises his discomfort because he quickly introduces everyone. _Bedelia Du Maurier_ is Hannibal’s long time producer and Will is struck by how elegant and composed she is. _Doctor Frederick Chilton_ is supposedly a local psychiatrist of great renown (which Will is highly skeptical of, Wolf Trap being such a small town and all) and then _Margot Verger_ and her partner _Alana Bloom_ , also a doctor. Will had never met Margot before but he’s certainly heard of her. The Verger family owns half the town and since Margot’s brother died, he supposes _she_ owns half the town as well.

They’re _mingling_ , having the sort of social interaction and conversation that Will can’t stand. He shifts uncomfortably as Hannibal leaves the room to “get more drinks” and Will watches Jack stalk over to him. “So how did you manage this?” asks Jack and Will is grateful when Bella presses a hand against her husband’s shoulder and smiles at him.

”Now dear, it’s nice to see your colleagues outside of work sometimes isn’t it? How has your first year been, Will?” Will shrugs.

”Well, mostly traffic violations, even issued multiple tickets to our new celebrity in town.”

”Oh don’t tell me he was speeding again,” interjects Bedelia and Will is surprised by her sigh and head shake. Well, it seems Hannibal makes that a habit.

”He’s going to kill someone,” says Will, frowning.

Jack scowls at him. “He’s just used to big towns, different pace of life,” says Jack with a wave of his hand. Will doesn’t like the implied excuse.

Hannibal reappears, offers more drinks which Will refuses. He has to drive home after all. He finds himself watching Hannibal from the corner of his eye as he gets involved in a conversation with Bedelia and Doctor Chilton. He shrugs and takes his time to study the artwork on the walls instead. How strange for a rental to have quite so much furnishing, unless Hannibal takes all of these things with him?

Will feels like this is some sort of dream, following the others around as they’re brought through to the dining room and served the kind of meal that Will didn’t quite believe existed in real life. Hannibal’s show must be quite spectacular if he teaches people to cook like _this_.

The food is gone too soon and Will is somewhat disappointed that the meal is over. He watches the others move from the dining room and almost by instinct, he starts to gather the plates and tidy the dining table. “You don’t have to,” says Hannibal and Will looks up at him, realising they’re alone in the dining room. Hannibal smiles at him. “Seeing your enjoyment...it was nice, genuine. It’s all I wanted.” Hannibal holds out his hands and Will gives him the stack of plates. “Go ahead,” Hannibal offers, nodding towards the direction of the other guests. Will shrugs.

”I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not that good with people.”

”Well, you’re doing fine with me.” Hannibal winks at him before turning and going through the other door to what Will can only assume is the kitchen. Will pauses a moment before following him. He lets out a low whistle at the large kitchen.

”This house is amazing,” says Will and Hannibal chuckles, placing the plates on the countertop and turning, leaning back against the edge.

”The prices out here are so low, why even rent, I might buy.”

”How long are you planning on staying? I thought you filmed each season somewhere new?” asks Will, curious about Hannibal’s work, about his exciting life.

Hannibal shrugs. “A few more months yet, but the town is nice, the people charming. I’ll have to avoid speeding though, won’t I?” Will nods.

”Guess so.” Will puts his hands in the pockets of his trousers and rocks a little on his toes. “That meal was incredible though, guess I’ll have to watch your show and see if I can’t pick up a few tips.

Hannibal smiles, his eyes crinkling at the edges in that way that Will has started to find oddly endearing. “So you _do_ know who I am, although if this is a new discovery, perhaps I should be relieved.”

”Um yeah, uh, found out during the week.” Will feels suddenly embarrassed by the revelation of his total unawareness of pop culture. “I guess you’re kind of a big deal then.”

Hannibal lets out a bark of laughter. “Oh don’t start that, it’s precisely your lack of that simpering silliness that I enjoy Will, please don’t change now. Perhaps it’s best you never watch my show.”

”Wouldn’t dream of it,” mutters Will and he wants to say something important, something that actually fits or means something but then Bedelia is entering the kitchen a smile on her face and an empty glass in her hand.

”Just came for a refill and some good news, we’ve found a way to keep you out of trouble.” She picks up the bottle from the counter and pours more than a generous helping of red wine into her glass.”

”I think that’s enough,” says Hannibal sliding the almost empty bottle away from her after she puts it down. “And I find it quite unlikely that you’d find a way to stop all trouble, all the time.”

”Well, Jack is so wonderful, very kind, has offered to have one of his officers pick you up and drive you back here each evening, so no more evening speeding.” She smiles brightly at him before turning on her heel and heading back to the other guests. Will has a sinking feeling in his stomach and he turns to look at Hannibal’s equally bewildered looking expression.


	3. The Small Town Cop and the TV Chef

Will had hoped this might beat traffic duty but this is worse, being a glorified babysitter-chauffeur. Hannibal might make pleasant company but Will doesn’t appreciate the change in his schedule, going to pick Hannibal up from whatever location they’re filming at, the series of houses and public spaces that he and his crew have set up at.

Hannibal at least seems somewhat apologetic, even if the whole thing is entirely his own fault. Hannibal should never have been speeding in the first place.

Hannibal _is_ good company though, and that’s saying something for someone like Will, who usually struggles to be around other people, struggles to try to behave in a way to make others comfortable and yet somehow ends up failing just the same. Hannibal steers conversations and maybe he was a psychologist in another life or something because he somehow has Will speaking about all sorts of topics that he usually wouldn’t open up on.

It makes the months pass in no time at all and Will doesn’t like to think of the time before Hannibal came to their little town, or to think that it might be finite, that Hannibal will be off somewhere else soon.

They spend a lot of time together, driving and talking. They make each journey in each other’s company and talk about all sorts of topics and each time, Will drops Hannibal off and bids him farewell and knows it takes him closer to the last time he’ll get to see Hannibal. Will is going to miss this, he’d always wanted someone to call a friend.

He tells Hannibal about why he became a cop and the sometimes oppressive nature of small towns, he tells Hannibal about trying to save two teenagers who crashed on the very road that Hannibal keeps racing down and how seeing them both dead in that car just made him more angry at people who insist on driving drunk or driving too fast. Hannibal at least sounds appropriately apologetic when he apologises yet again.

Hannibal isn’t quite so open, not at first, but he does talk a little, enough that Will feels like maybe he’s getting to see behind the curtain, behind the suave exterior he presents to the world, perfectly put together. The man has some vices after all, everyone does.

”Did you really not know who I was?” asks Hannibal one of the evenings after they set off. Will grips the steering wheel a little tighter and shrugs.

”I don’t really watch TV.”

”I didn’t mean it as some kind of insult,” says Hannibal. “I just found it...refreshing. Believe it or not, I fell into this.”

”So how did you fall into it? I already told you about wanting to help people, wanting to break the cycle in my family so you know why I wanted to be a cop, why did _you_ want to be a tv chef.”

Hannibal laughs. “You make it sound as though ‘television chef’ is a job you fill out an application for. Oh no, I simply fell into it. I was asked to present some food on a local television show back in Baltimore after their previous guest dropped out and a previous dinner guest remembered what I had served. I didn’t really expect anything to come from it but...I must admit, there are some perks.”

”Things don’t usually end up how you imagined.” Says Will absently, taking a turn and continuing on,

”You mean like driving me around rather than going out there and protecting people.”

Will shrugs.

”You are though,” says Hannibal and Will risks a quick glance sideways to see the man looking right back at him. “I get worked up, passionate about what I do, and well, I drive recklessly. So in that regard, you’re protecting me.” Will glances at him again and Hannibal smiles at him. “And if I ever get another stalker, you can protect me from them too.

”Another?” sputters Will, mouth gaping. “What happened?”

”Oh you know, the usual. It’s dangerous being me.”

”Shouldn’t you have like, a bodyguard or something?”

”Is that an offer?” Will rolls his eyes and Hannibal chuckles. “Life goes on, I film yet another season of my show, I entertain more fans and I can always tell who actually likes me and who likes the fame.”

”That sounds kind of sad.” says Will, taking the turn that will take them to Hannibal’s driveway.

”Well, like you for example Will, I know you like me.” Will snorts but he doesn’t deny it. Even he can admit that over the past few months, they’ve become friends.

”Only until you head off to some new locale,” says Will absently and the words sting more than he thought they might. He knew this was temporary, that he shouldn’t make friends with someone who is destined to leave.

”A few more weeks yet Will,” says Hannibal and Will pulls the car in front of Hannibal’s rented house. He turns to look at Hannibal.

”I don’t have many friends.”

Hannibal shrugs. “Me neither,” he says with a smile. “Which is why I treasure our conversations and time spent together, even if you’ve been forced into my company.”

”I don’t mind,” says Will and for the first time in months, he even means it.

~~~~~

Will knew the day would come eventually, knew that the show would wrap up and Hannibal would leave. He knows it’s stupid, that he’s just attracted to the same things that make Hannibal popular on his show, the aura of confidence, his handsomeness and the ease with which he seems to own the space he takes up.

He’s sad though, on the last drive and neither of them talk much, knowing it’s the end, that Hannibal’s show is going to move on, that Bedelia is probably already bringing Hannibal new location ideas for the next season. Will wonders if it will be somewhere warm this time. He wouldn’t blame either of them.

”Will you miss this?” asks Hannibal but before Will can answer, Hannibal is speaking again. “No, I suppose not, forced to chauffeur me around so I don’t feel tempted to drive too fast, as though I can’t be trusted.” He sighs.

”I’ll miss your company,” says Will with a frown. He glances sideways at Hannibal and sees the pleased look on his face.

”Is it strange that in such a short space of time, I have grown quite fond of our conversations? Of you? It’s been nice.” Will’s heart soars a little at that and he smiles, gripping the wheel just a little.

”Well you know, we can keep in touch, I’ll even get a computer so I can you know, get a facebook or whatever.” Will glances sideways to gauge Hannibal’s reaction. Hannibal chuckles.

”Oh don’t worry, I’m not just renting any more, bought the place, quite a bargain. I’ll be down here for a while yet, will probably stay through the hiatus too.” Will’s fingers tighten on the wheel a little .

”So you really do like our little town?” asks Will, tentatively and Hannibal chuckles again.

”The town is nice but it’s the people in it that make it Will, _you_ make this town so nice. I’d forgotten what it felt like to just be normal, to not have people recognise me from the show.”

Will opens his mouth to respond but can’t think of anything to say so he just focuses on the road, finding the turn to Hannibal’s house.

”And now we reach the end of the journey and just like every evening over the last few months, I’m going to ask you if you’d like to come in, perhaps a drink or some coffee or something to eat and you’ll say….”

”Sure Hannibal, that’d be nice.”

Will parks the car and turns to look at Hannibal. “See? So surprising. You turn me down every evening and _this_ is the time you’re convinced.”

”Well, this is the time that I know you’re not going away forever.”

”Oh never, I wouldn’t do that.”

Will shrugs. “You’re pretty bad at keeping promises, and I can’t drive you around forever.” Hannibal opens the car door, sliding one foot out before turning to look over his shoulder at Will. “And why not? Was it not your suggestion that I get myself a bodyguard? Ex cop sounds about right for that.”

Will sighs and shakes his head as he follows Hannibal into the house and wonders what exactly he’s gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an off AU, for [hcnnibal](http://hcnnibal.tumblr.com/). I actually like this AU pairing, so maybe I'll do a few timestamps in the future <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
